Lingkaran hitam
by Uchiha City
Summary: Mengorbankan anak sendiri demi mendapatkan kekayaan instan, sang anak justru mengorbankan balik demi melindungi si pemilik hati.


Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

 ** _Terinsprasi dari Kisah Nyata_**

 _Orang tua yang nekat mengorbankan anak kandungnya sendiri demi melancarkan usaha yang dibina. Kedua orang tua ini memiliki jimat pengasihan supaya usahanya laris manis. Alih-alih ingin mendapatkan kekayaan instan, sang anak justru mengorbankan balik orang tuanya demi melindungi si pemilik hati._

 ** _Simak cerita selengkapnya hanya di LINGKARAN SET_** ** _AN._**

Chapter 01

Dunia yang modern dan digital ini ternyata masih ada sejumlah orang yang percaya akan dunia supranatural.

Mengunjungi orang pintar untuk menambah pelaris usahanya dan menyingkirkan para saingannya, itu sesuatu hal yang mengikis hati.

Pada dasarnya, mengunjungi orang pintar sama saja menyentuh api Neraka dan berakhir sebuah _perjanjian hitam_ antara manusia dan Jin atau sebangsanya.

Jalanan kota Konoha yang cukup lenggang membuat Sakura bersiul kala terbayang wajah Senpainya yang super tampan itu. Ia terus menggoes sepedanya hingga berhenti didepan gerbang _Universitas Konoha PahoA._

"Jantungku selalu dag dig dug kalau didepan gerbang. Semoga Senpai tampan itu sudah ada di kelas." Sakura bergumam dengan hati berharap.

Pasalnya, Sakura tak pernah berhenti chat WA atau calling senpainya demi mendengar suara baritonnya yang bikin hati berdebar. Meskipun jarang sekali senpainya itu merespon alias lebih banyak di Read.

Tetapi Sakura tak mau ambil pusing, siapa tahu senpainya itu memang sibuk. Apalagi dia ketua kelas dan banyak sekali Les pelajaran, hampir semua mata pelajaran Senpainya itu diikuti. Salut deh pokoknya. Jadi inspirasi sendiri bagi Sakura yang notabene-nya tidak suka les-les seperti itu. Hanya beberapa mata pelajaran saja, itupun karena satu kelas dengan senpainya.

Salah satu satpam membuka gerbang selebar-lebarnya dan satpam itu cukup terkejut ketika melihat Sakura.

"Jangan bengong! masih pagi." Tegur Pak Satpam.

"Apa sudah ada yang datang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah. Sana masuk!" Titah pak Satpam.

"Hehe...jangan muka masam, masih pagi." Ucap Sakura bercanda.

Pak Satpam hanya diam sambil geleng-geleng.

Sakura menuju parkiran khusus sepeda. Setelah itu mengambil ponselnya dan kembali mengirim pesan pada Senpainya itu di WA.

 __Pagi senpai._

 _Send_

 ** _Di read_**

 __pagi juga._

 _Send balasan_

 __Senpai ada dikelas?_

 _Send_

 _Ya._

 _Send_

 _Senpai lagi apa?_

 _Send_

 ** _Di read_**

 __Kok cuma di read aja senpai?_

 _Send_

 ** _Di Read_**

 __Aku bawa bekal lebih nih, mau gak makan bareng nanti._

 _Send_

 ** _Di Read_**

 __Senpai lagi sibuknya? gak apa-apa sih. Tetap semangat senpai._

 _Send_

 ** _Di read_**

 __Boleh gak aku dengar suara senpai? Aku telpon pakai WA._

 _Send_

 ** _Di read_**

Sakura akhirnya melakukan calling kepada senpainya melalui WA.

Akan tetapi tidak diangkat. Kemudian Sakura melakukan video call dan berakhir ditolak.

Sakura menghela nafas kala tak jawaban. Namun, ia tetap senyum dan terus berpikir positif.

Toh, masih ada jam istirahat. Pasti senpainya itu ke kantin nanti.

Sakura meninggalkan parkiran setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas dan ia menuju kelasnya.

Sementara ada sebuah kelas yang diapit oleh ruang perpustakaan dan laboratorium, yakni kelas yang mana orang disukai Sakura berada.

"Gadis itu masih suka WA kamu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah. Aku jadi risih lama-lama." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu tidak terus terang saja sama gadis itu, biar kamu tidak risih...lagian dia berharap sama kamu karena dia suka sama kamu. Masa perasaan gadis polos kayak Sakura kau manfaatkan sih!" Ujar Naruto sedikit nasihat diakhir.

Sasuke terdiam mencerna kata demi kata yang Naruto tuturkan.

Istirahat nanti kekantin yuk!" Ajak Naruto.

"Ya."

 _Teng...Teng...Teng..._

Pelajaran Usai.

Seperti yang tadi Naruto katakan. Kedua pemuda ini berjalan menuju kantin.

Begitu hampir sampai di kantin, langkah Sasuke seketika berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke taj sanggup menjawab. Matanya terus tertuju pada gadis pirang panjang yang duduk dibangku Kantin sambil menyantap bekalnya.

Tentu Naruto penasaran. Ia mengikuti arah pandang temannya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, siapa yang kamu taksir sekarang?"

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Apa mungkin gadis itu Shion? Kau menyukai Shion? Sejak kapan? Sudahkah kau menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya Naruto tanpa jeda.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Naruto tepuk jidat.

"Uchiha macam apa kau, masa begitu saja tidak bisa!"

"Memangnya kamu juga bisa apa?" Sasuke melempar pertanyaan balik.

"Dia itu satu komplek denganku. Bahkan rumahnya didepan rumahku. Apa itu tidak jadi pacuan untuk mendapatkan dia, hm?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Allright." Sasuke memetikkan jarinya begitu ide muncul.

Tanpa keduanya sadari ada sosok yang mendengar percakapannya.

Sakura senang kala melihat Senpainya lewat menuju arah Kantin. Kakinya terus mengikuti arah Kantin dan ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Senpainya itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Karena cemas akhirnya Sakura mendekati. Namun, jantungnya bergejolak kala mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Sakit rasanya.

"Jadi selamanya ini Sasuke menyukai Shion ya? Cinta yang aku rasakan hanyalah ilusi. Harusnya aku sadar dari awal, Sasuke lebih rutin me-read daripada membalas pesanku." Sakura bergumam lemah. Ia berbalik sambil memeluk bekal yang ia bawa. Makan bareng bersama senpainya hancur sebelum melangkah.

 _"Hahahaha..."_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara tawa perempuan yang melengking entah darimana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak."

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
